


Blue's Mistake

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Breast Mutilation, Cum Inflation, F/M, Forced Milking, Forced Orgasm, Injury, Kissing, Monster Rape, Rape, Stomach Bulge, anal rape, breast feeding, demon rape, demon summoning gone wrong, noncon, starts of noncon but she starts to like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue tries to summon a demon, but when it breaks free she is not at all prepared for the outcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue's Mistake

Blue knew instantly that she’d made a terrible mistake.

Black smoke billowed out from the centre of the pentagram, swirling around in ever widening spirals about the floor, obscuring the broken chalk marks she had made. She’d traced the pentagram perfectly, recited the incantation without a single mistake… and just as the final word had passed her lips she’d noticed the smudge. Just a tiny little smudge, maybe just caused by her long dragging sleeve as she drew the rest of the pentagram. It didn’t matter how she did it.

A terrible sulphurous smell filled the room, a portion of smoke clearing in the centre of the room to reveal the floor cracking and bulging as if some unimaginably strong creature was trying to claw its way through. Blue was frozen, unable to tear her eyes away from the cracking floorboards. And suddenly, with a heart stopping crack and an explosion of splintered shards, a hole was ripped open. A taloned hand clawed its way up, talons tearing deep furrows in the floor as the creature dragged itself up and free. 

With a blood curdling roar a demonic face appeared. Dark grey skin the colour of ash, cracked and dry, whole sections peeling away in strips; gleaming white, saliva dripping fangs clustered and jostling for space in a too small mouth; long, thick, horns curving back away from its face to reach wicked points; and worst of all, the eyes. The deepest black Blue had ever seen, seeming to suck in all light, they fixed directly on her and she felt sure that her heart would stop from the fear.

The demon clawed its way completely free, muscles ripping, four arms clawing at the floor as thick muscular legs bunched beneath it and a reptilian tail swished back and forth through the smoke. A blood red tongue flickered between its teeth, spit flying from the tip and suddenly Blue’s paralysis broke.

She turned and bolted for the door, reaching out for the handle… the demons hands wrapped around her torso, lifting her up and backwards. A second set of arms ripped and tore at her dress, flimsy material ripping easily and falling in shred to the floor. Blue screamed, forgetting that there was no one home to hear. The demon’s cold claws scrapped against her chest, easily slicing through her bra strap. A second claw tore her underwear and in seconds she was completely exposed, only her knee length striped socks and mismatched converse left intact.

Blue writhed and twisted, trying desperately to break free of the demon’s grip but its hands seemed made of steel. It pulled her back and she felt something press against her ass cheeks. She screamed again, redoubling her efforts but it was futile. The demon lowered her, the head of his cock forcing between her cheeks to press against her asshole. “No, please!” She sobbed, voice almost unintelligible from fear.

With a roar the demon thrust its hips forward, slamming its cock into her up to the hilt in a burst of agony. Blue threw back her head and screamed, a shriek of pure agony. The demon pulled back, cock slick with her blood, and then slammed forward again. With one hand it gripped her left calf, pulling her leg back and up painfully to give better access to her ass. 

The pain was all consuming, it felt like she was being torn apart. Her muscles screaming for relief, her insides crushed and warped by the huge alien appendage forced inside. The demon increased its pace, cock moving faster and faster within her until with another roar it came explosively. Blue sobbed weakly as her stomach ballooned grotesquely, the sheer volume of hot cum filled her making her look nine months pregnant. The skin of her stomach stretched tight, red and taught but there was no relief – the demon keep his cock pushed up to the hilt inside of her, not letting a drop of his seed escape. 

She felt his hands crushing her breasts, tugging and clawing at them roughly. She couldn’t scream anymore, could only sob brokenly as a talon was pressed to each of her nipples, pressing cruelly into the sensitive areolas. Just when she felt sure it was going to impale her, the pressure abated. Twin trails of blood trickled down her chest in a parody of breast milk. It almost sounded like the demon was laughing at her.

Its thick tongue flicked at her face, trailing drool down her cheek until it reached her open mouth. Before she could think of closing her mouth it forced its way in, a foul taste filling her mouth as the tongue slipped down her throat, choking her. Blue bucked wildly, the prospect of suffocation investing her with new found energy. 

Suddenly the demon pulled back, tongue slipping from her mouth and cock pulling free of her ass, releasing a torrent of cum. Her stomach deflated rapidly, but didn’t go back to its original, taut appearance. Instead loose skin, red and irritated hung down in a flap. The demon stroked this, seeming amused by it. It lifted her up before him with one huge hand, running a talon around her ruined ass. With its other hands it took hold of her breasts again, pinching and tugging at the nipples.

It lowered its head, closing its mouth over one breast and Blue cried out in revulsion. She could feel it sucking, trying to coax milk from her bleeding nipple. While it did so it abandoned her ruined and broken ass, turning its attentions instead to her previously ignored cunt. The talon, already coated in cum and blood, poked at her clit, eliciting a gasp. The sucking at her nipple increased and it played with her pussy and Blue felt the first stirring of arousal, to her horror. 

The demon caught her clit between two talons, squeezing it and Blue jerked violently, “P-please.” She whispered, not even knowing what she was pleading for. 

Taking its mouth from her chest the demon suddenly jerked her up high, head nearly brushing the ceiling. It buried its face in her cunt, hot breath blasting over her and making her wild. Its thick tongue snaked out, slipping easily inside her and going deeper inside her, seemingly endless until it reached the entrance to her womb. Blue was already becoming lost in the pleasure, even the pain seeming to good now, when the demon began to thrust its tongue into her, deeper and deeper. 

Still holding her up, but letting her full weight rest on its face, the demon reached up, catching her nipples again and this time instead of trying to pull away Blue thrust her chest forward, into its embrace. She was panting, gasping and moaning. She wasn’t aware of anything but the pleasure that she could feel building and building inside of her. She was seconds away from climax and all she wanted was to be pushed over the edge.

Suddenly Blue fell. She hit the ground hard, eyes jolting open in shock. The demon was gone and the smoke dissipating. Her mother stood in the doorway, face twisted in horror and one arm outstretched. She had banished the demon. 

Blue sprawled on the floor, naked, heaving, surrounded by a huge lake of cum. Her nipples were hard and sore, blood and milk mingling in trails down her chest. Her clit throbbed painfully and most of the wetness between her legs was her own. Gradually she began to realise what had happened, and as her mother rushed forward to help her, all Blue could think about was summoning the demon again.


End file.
